gameshowsfandomcom-20200213-history
The Price is Right/Merchandise
These are the many products/merchandise/goods that were brought to us due to the success of The Price is Right. Board Games Lowell (1958) A board game based on the original 1956 version was released in 1958. pic95298_md.jpg Milton Bradley (1964,1973-1974,1976,1986) Another version was released in 1964 in a card game format. pic21988_md.jpg Another board game based on the 1972 version was made in 1973 with a second edition made in 1974 and a third edition of the game was made in 1976. pic421153_md.jpg pic1071613_md.jpg pic1115539_md.jpg the fourth and final edition was released in 1986. 4f416de31d319_1112n.jpg Endless Games (1999,2004) Two home games were made in 1999 and 2004. pic964753.jpg pic588604_md.jpg Video, Computer & Mobile Games GameTek (1990) A PC game for DOS was released in 1990 by GameTek. 250px-43948-000411.jpg 250px-43948-000411B.jpg Ludia (2008-2012) Games for the Wii, DS, PC and Mac were released in 2008. Games for the Wii, DS, PC, iPhone, iPod Touch, iPad and Playstation 3's PSN as "The Price Is Right: 2010 Edition" were released from 2009-2010 (NOTE:The 2010 Edition of TPIR was re-reeased as part of the "Game Show Party" bundle pack along with "Family Feud:2010 Edition" and "Press Your Luck:2010 Edition" for Playstation 3's PSN in 2010). Games for the Wii. Xbox 360, Playstation 3's PSN, iPhone, iPod Touch, iPad and Android as "The Pirce Is Right Decades" were released from 2011-2012. all version of TPIR were made and have been released by Ludia. Original (2008) price-is-right-wii.jpg imagesCA5BFLF8.jpg tpr.jpg purplus_2247_26449573.jpg 2010 Edition (2009-2010) 1262222813-00.jpg TPIR2010Wii.jpg 11475120.jpg 51gc1pa43tL._SL500_SS500_.jpg 1989-1-the-price-is-right-2010.jpg TPIR2010HDiPad.jpg Price-is-Right-2010_PS3-Gameboxart_160w.jpg Decades (2011-2012) 1318996501-00.jpg 1321755849-00.jpg ACH003015036.1316805609.580x580.jpg tpirDecadesThumb.jpg mzm.xembcnli.175x175-75.jpg Mobliss (2004-2005) A mobile game based on "Cliffhangers" was released by Mobliss Inc. in 2004, a mobile version based on "Plinko" was released in 2005. 14547.jpg 923689_20040909_790screen002.jpg 923689_20040909_790screen003.jpg 923689_20040909_790screen004.jpg 923689_20040909_790screen005.jpg Glu Mobile (2008) Glu Mobile released a new version in 2008 which features Drew Carey on it's cover. TPIRGlumobile.jpg the_price_is_right_by_wap.latestgamez.tk.gif_480_480_0_64000_0_1_0.gif the-price-is-right-deluxe-title.jpg TPIR_267x400_s1.jpg TPIR_267x400_s2.jpg TPIR_267x400_s3.jpg TPIR_267x400_s4_0.jpg TPIR_267x400_s5.jpg TPIR_267x400_s6.jpg Electronic Games Tiger Electronics (1998) A Handheld Game was released by Tiger Electronics in 1998. 41ZedozlSIL.jpg 51zI503PKtL.jpg $(KGrHqF,!lkFBsdsy2hHBQoIhkL!NQ~~60_35.JPG Irwin Toys (2008) A Tabletop Game was released by Irwin Toys in 2008. TPIRTable.jpg Jakks Pacific (2009) A plug n play game was released by Jakks Pacific in 2009. TPIR_games_JakksPacific.jpg AAAADFIeYdgAAAAAASEMqQ.jpg Online Games CBS.com featured an online Price Is Right-based game in the late 90s, which was plugged in the closing credits of each episode. The game consisted of choosing which of the four bidders in contestant's row was closest to the price without going over. A Facebook Game based on the show was released by Ludia in 2010, the game has two million monthly active users in just only two months after its launch. TPIR_facebookThumb.jpg In 2008, an online cash game was released by Worldwinner, where your goal is to score as many points as possible in three distinct rounds. First you'll start in Contestant's Row, where you need to confirm your player's intial Thought Bubble bid by clicking on matching amounts (ex: if they think $157, then click on all "$175" bubbles). Next Up, play Cliffhangers, Plinko or Punch-A-Bunch in the Pricing Games round. in this segment, you need to match 3 or more pieces vertically or horizontally to change the tile's background color. Charge the color of all the tiles for extra points! Finally, you're on to the Showcase round. Help your player make a successful bid by matching two tiles to remove them from the board, remove all tiles for bonus points! gv_lobby_wwPriceIsRight.jpg tpir02.png tpir_come_down_full.jpg tpir03.jpg tpir04.jpg tpir05.jpg Slot Machines A series a very popular slot machines were manufactured for North American casinos by IGT and WMS Gaming.TPIR Slots WMS Gaming eraPlinko Jackpot slots WMS eraPlinko slots IGT eraTPIR Fishing slotsShowcase Showdown slotsFort Knox TPIR Slots 26173.jpg 26480.jpg 26534.jpg 26535.jpg priceisrightpunch.jpg 26610.jpg 03087.jpg 03298.jpg 03513.jpg 03178.jpg The_Price_Is_Right___Cliffhangers.jpg 37526.jpg 44695.jpg 5213085877_065b4f48eb.jpg TPIRSLOTS1.jpg TPIRCliffhangers.jpg imagejpeg_214.jpg TPIR Plinko slots.jpg pricereelswheel.jpg pricereelsbonusb.jpg priceshowcase100.jpg priceisrightshowdown2.jpg pirstill.jpg The Price is Right.jpg TPIR Slots logo.jpg In 2012, A Facebook game called TPIR Slots was released by Ludia, prior to this and iOS version was released as well. Price-is-Right-Slots-Logo-300x300.jpg tpirs_facebookThumb.jpg mzl.ykvbmgsg.175x175-75.jpg DVDs A DVD game was released in 2005. GameTVDVD_PriceIsRight.jpg 135px-TPIRDVD2.gif spin_prod_571616401.jpg TPR_4100.jpg A DVD compilation set featuring 20 episodes was released in 2008. PriceIsRight_BestOf_3D.jpg 0068390450858_500X500.jpg 51FvLZob52L._SL500_SS500_.jpg Cancelled Games The Great Game Company (1983) An Atari 2600 and Mattel's Intellivision video game based on the 1972 version was going to be released by The Great Game Company in 1983. However, due to the North American video game crash of 1983, it was never made nor have been released to the public. greatgameco.jpg Greatco.jpg Greatco2.jpg GameTek (1987,1992) A planned NES game was going to be released in 1987, prior to this SNES/Genesis/Game Gear video games based on the 1972 version were also going to get released as well in 1992, but all of the games were cancelled. GameTek_logo.png $T2eC16h,!y0E9s2S9MHGBQNM-fpIfw~~60 57.JPG 526582_303939749709699_476725260_n.jpg Phillips Interactive Media (1993) TPIR was planned for the CD-i along with Jeopardy!, Wheel of Fortune, Name That Tune, The Joker's Wild and The Joker's Wild Jr., All were released except for Wheel and TPIR. 472018.png Silicon Gaming (2000) Due to the success of Family Feud slots at the MGM Grand in 2000, a slot machine game based on TPIR was originally going to be released by them and installed at various Harrah's casinos at the time, but alas nothing much exist at that point.info about the unreleased TPIRSlots by Silicon Gaming circa 2000 pir_reels.jpg pir_bonus.jpg Novelty Goods An official online store with many TPIR novelty items was started in 2010. The link is in the Links section. A Day-to-Day calendar was released by Andrews McMeel publishing in 2010. 51GB-pK1gdL._SL500_SS500_.jpg A boblehead doll of Drew Carey can be purchased at CBS.com. drewbobble.jpg A ticket redemption game based on "Shell Game" was released by ICE in 2011, prior to this, a few "coin pusher games have also been released. 20327.jpg 173.jpg THEPRICEISRIGHT_l.jpg ICE_price_right.jpg Various scratch-off lottery tickets have been released based on the show. 523cv.jpg 682.jpg 747.gif 783.gif i632m.gif 366_priceisright2005.jpg in-361cv262.jpg priceisright.jpg Price-is-Right-ITVM.gif homepage-callout1.jpg Various T-Shirts have been released based on the show. 26945.jpg 216278.jpg 216277.jpg Reference Category:The Price is Right Category:Merchandise